Family Feud
Family Feud is a televised game show that pits two families of five against each other in a contest to guess the most popular responses to surveys posed to groups of 100 people. The show was first hosted by Richard Dawson (1976-85/1994-95), who was succeeded by Ray Combs (1988-94), Louie Anderson (1999-2002), Richard Karn (2002-06), John O'Hurley (2006-10), and Steve Harvey (2010-present). Appearances The Muppets appeared for the week of November 9, 2001, competing against the Dixie Chicks and friends (country music singers Buck Owens and Keith Urban). Steve Whitmire, Bruce Lanoil and Victor Yerrid performed Kermit the Frog, Mo Frackle, and Sweetums respectively while Brian Henson and Bill Barretta changed characters throughout the week. Henson performed Dr. Phil van Neuter on Monday and Sal Minella the remainder of the week, Barretta performed Pepe the King Prawn Monday and Wednesday, Johnny Fiama Tuesday and Friday, and Bobo the Bear Thursday. Rizzo the Rat also appeared in the audience. * November 5 - Kermit the Frog, Pepe the King Prawn, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Mo Frackle, Sweetums. * November 6 - Kermit the Frog, Johnny Fiama, Sal Minella, Mo Frackle, Sweetums * November 7 - Kermit the Frog, Pepe the King Prawn, Sal Minella, Mo Frackle, Sweetums. * November 8 - Kermit the Frog, Bobo the Bear, Sal Minella, Mo Frackle, Sweetums. * November 9 - Kermit the Frog, Johnny Fiama, Sal Minella, Mo Frackle, Sweetums. For this week, primarily to not show the Muppet workers, the Face-Off Podium had extensions attached to the front and was moved forward for Fast Money. References * Sesame Street parodied Family Feud in the early 1980s as Family Food, hosted by Dawson himself. * The Dinosaurs episode "Family Challenge" contains an extended parody of Feud (though the game involves answering questions as opposed to guessing the most common responses provided in surveys), with host Buddy Glimmer spoofing Dawson. * The Muppets episode "Little Green Lie" has Uncle Deadly hosting a game show sketch entitled "Friendly Feud", with Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem competing against a team of live extras. Mentions * The May 10, 2017 episode featured the question, "Name something a frog does that Miss Piggy would hate for Kermit to do in the bed." Connections An incomplete list celebrities who have played Feud and have worked with the Muppets: * Catherine Bach played with cast members of The Dukes of Hazzard on Celebrity Family Feud. * Tiki Barber played with his family on Celebrity Family Feud. * Corbin Bernsen played with his family on Celebrity Family Feud. * Barbara Billingsley played in 1983 with the cast of Leave It to Beaver. * Margaret Cho played with her family on Celebrity Family Feud. * Kathie Lee Gifford played with her family on Celebrity Family Feud. * Ice-T played with his family on Celebrity Family Feud. * Ricki Lake hosted Gameshow Marathon in 2006, where Family Feud was the championship game. *John Mayer played with his family on Celebrity Family Feud in 2019. * Ed McMahon played with his family on Celebrity Family Feud. * Peter Marshall appeared in 1983 as part of a week featuring game show hosts. * Kathy Najimy appeared as a contestant in 1981, then on the aforementioned Gameshow Marathon episode. * Jack Parnell conducted the theme for Family Fortunes, the British version of the show. * Joan Rivers and Melissa Rivers played on Celebrity Family Feud on the same team. * Al Roker hosted Celebrity Family Feud. * Raven-Symoné played with her family on Celebrity Family Feud. * Leslie Uggams appeared in 1983 as part of a week featuring game show hosts. In addition, Joey Fatone has been the show's "announcer" since 2010, although this consists only of a single pre-recorded intro during the 2010-11 season and an edited-down version of that intro for the 2011-12 season. External links * Tough Pigs: My Week with Family Feud __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Appearances Category:Game Shows Category:Family Category:TV References Category:TV Mentions